Five Seconds
by JelloGirl323
Summary: Five Seconds was all it took to Change they're lives for ever. one Shot


Title: 5 Seconds

Summary: Five seconds was all it took to change they're lives forever.

Genre: Drama/Angst

Warnings: Character Death…possible swearing.

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Big Time Rush.

Xx

_5_

Gustavo looked at the four boys that were sitting in front of him, "Dogs, Kelly and I have to leave town, because of a conference with Griffin, so I'm giving you the day off." He looked at the boys with narrowed eyes.

"All right!" they simultaneously yelled, Carlos giving James a high-five. Gustavo glared at them suspiciously.

"No Funny business," he warned Kendall looked up at Gustavo with a smirk.

"Us, funny business? Never." Gustavo just rolled his eyes and went out the door; Kelly smiled at them before following him out. Once the door shut they all jumped up and grinned.

"A whole day off, no Gustavo this is great!" Carlos said grinning at his friends. He was wearing a white t-shirt with silver wings on the back, and black jeans.

"I know," James said smirking. He was wearing a green shirt with blue jeans. They walked out the door and down the hall. Logan stopped up short thinking.

"Guys," they looked at him curiously he smiled nervously before continuing. "How are we going to get back to the palm woods? Kelly took the limo, and we don't have a car." They stopped and thought about this too.

"We could walk," Carlos suggested. They all agreed and set out for the palm woods.

_4_

"I'm bored." Carlos sighed, from his lounging position on the couch. They were all in 2J lounging around, needless to say they were a bit bored.

"We know, you've said that already." Logan pointed out not even looking up from his book. Carlos had in fact told them that every five minutes.

"I did?" James came out of the bathroom combing his hair with his favorite comb. He rolled his eyes at Carlos.

"Yes Carlos, you did." Carlos opened his mouth to argue when Kendall cut across him.

"If you guys are so bored why don't we go and do something." He suggested from the other side of the couch.

"Like what?" James asked Kendall seemed to think about this.

"We could go to the pool." They shook their heads, he frowned. "Hockey?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Logan said putting his book down, he looked at Logan and Carlos, they were already getting their hockey stuff.

_3_

The score was eight to six. Carlos and Kendall were leading, and currently in position of the puck.

"Kendall!" Carlos passed it to Kendall who shot it right between Logan's legs and into the garbage can to score the winning goal.

"Yes!" Kendall said high-fiving Carlos, then he turned to smirk at Logan and James. "Losers buy the winners Ice cream remember?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Then come on guys, the ice cream is waiting." Carlos said jumping up and down excitedly. The others laughed at him, and started walking towards the local ice cream store, James pouting about loosing all the while.

_2_

"Carlos you g-got s-some ice cream on your f-face." Logan pointed out while laughing. In fact Carlos had it everywhere on his face. _Everywhere. _Kendall handed him a napkin also laughing.

"Thanks Kendall," Carlos said his brown eyes sparkling, Kendall just laughed.

"Any time buddy." They headed out of the Ice cream shop and started for home, when they had to wait for the cross walk light to come on Carlos was practically jumping up and down because of hyperness. Once the light finally came on he ran across the walk way. "Carlos slow down," Kendall said smiling, he looked at Logan and James with a smirk. Then they heard a loud screeching and looked up. A black SUV was stopped half way through the cross walk.

"Where's Carlos?" Logan asked looking around, he couldn't see the young Latino anywhere.

"Oh no," Kendall said he seamed to think of something and ran over to the SUV. Logan and James followed him anxiously, they were looking around for him and calling his name when…

"Guys! I found him!" Logan said choking on a sob. Carlos was sprawled out face down on the ground by the SUV and wasn't moving.

"Carlos?" Kendall said softly shaking him, he didn't get an answer. "Get Help!" he yelled at James, who nodded and ran off. Shaking slightly Kendall rolled Carlos over on his back. He winced, and resisted the urge not to throw up. Carlos's face was all scratched up and bleeding heavily, it looked bad. "Logan, is he going to be okay?" Kendall asked looking at Logan with fearful eyes.

"I don't know." Logan said shaking his head "I just don't know."

_1_

"An ambulance is coming," James said running up to them. They nodded and looked down at Carlos, he was breathing, but slowly. His eyes opened after a second, the irises larger than normal.

"G-guys?" he coughed looking at them confusedly.

"Sshh, don't speak, an ambulance is coming." Kendall said looking at him.

"I guess I'm pretty banged up huh?" Carlos said ignoring Kendall's command.

"Yeah, but you're going to get better." James said tears streaming down his face. Carlos smiled a sad smile.

"n-not so sure, it hurts pretty bad." He said, making them blink away tears, was he talking about dying? "Anyway, I just wanted to say…" his breaths were coming slower now, and the light was fading in his brown eyes. "Good bye." his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

"Carlos, Carlos! Don't die on us buddy! We need you!" Kendall said shaking him roughly.

"It's no use Kendall…" Kendall looked at Logan tearfully. "H-h-he's g-gone."

"No." James said falling to his knees beside his friend. "Carlos wake up, this isn't funny." His voice was pleading. But Carlos didn't wake. He was dead.

_0_

Xx


End file.
